Pari-mutuel wagering is a well established method of wagering. In accordance with pari-mutuel wagering, bettors' wagers are aggregated into a pool, less a house commission. This commission, which may be referred to as the “take-out” or “vig”, may comprise a percentage of each wager. For example, relative to horse racing wagers, the house or track take-out may be 10-30%, depending upon the particular wager and race track. The results of the wagered-upon event are determined and the number of bettors who won their wagers is determined. The winning bettors each share the winnings pool in proportion to the size of their wager to the other winning wagers.
For example, ten bettors may each wager $100, five of the bettors wagering that Horse 1 will win a certain race and five of the bettors wagering that Horse 2 will win the race. Assuming that the house take-out is 15%, $15 of each bettor's $100 wager is taken by the house (for a total house take-out of $150) and the remaining $85 of each bettor's $100 wager is placed into the winnings pool (for a total winnings pool of $850). Assuming that Horse 1 wins the race, the five bettors who correctly wagered upon Horse 1 each share in the $850 winnings pool and are each thus paid $850/5, or $170.
This arrangement has been utilized for many years at racetracks and similar locations. Originally, bettors had to travel to the racetrack in order to place their wagers. This meant that many bettors who wanted to place bets couldn't, and also meant that tracks often missed the opportunity to accept wagers from certain bettors.
In order to solve this problem, off-track betting (OTB) or other secondary wagering entities or locations were created. OTB operators take bets from bettors and place them with the track host. For example, an OTB operator in Nevada may accept wagers from bettors in Las Vegas and place them with the host of a horse track in New York. In this arrangement, track hosts are able to garner a higher volume of wagers. In order to facilitate these OTB operators, track hosts typically permit the OTB operator to place their bettors' wagers subject to a commission payable to the track host. For example, a track host may require that an OTB pay a commission on the gross wagers placed with the OTB. The OTB charges the same take-out of 10-30% to their bettors and then pays the track host commission from that take-out. This allows the OTB operator who charges a 15% take-out to their bettors, and who pays a 3% commission to the track host, to retain 12% of the wagers placed at an OTB—an incentive which drives a higher level of betting to the track, on which addition betting the track host still collects 3%.
However, OTB's or other secondary wagering entities or locations have a desire to provide their bettors with further incentive to place bets. Further, in some cases even the host may desire to offer certain incentives to some bettors as compared to others.